eotufandomcom-20200213-history
Hexah
Hexah, or Hope as she hides from plain truth, is an Andolight from a system called New Terra. Leaving the planet due to it being nothing full of 'mindless sheep', she is brought in by Thanatos as one of his daughters, and Ken's crewmate aboard the Darksyde. She later on falls in love with Isaac, touched by his kindness and seeing her as a person and not a monster. Characteristics *'Name': Hope *'Aliases': Hexah, the Space Witch *'Species': Andolight *'Age': 16 (chronologically in Andolight 116) *'Hair': White *'Eyes': Purple *'Likes': Learning spells, dimension-hopping, Ledger-Dimension, her familiars, Isaac (an enemy but later falls in love), the memory of her father *'Dislikes': Her adopted father, Lawra (at times), Kenneth (at times), Losing to Kala, onions, being treated as nothing and an outcast, Starmorning (former boyfriend) *'Family': Father (deceased) Appearance Casual Andolite Form - Amethyst Avenger SIG Suit Background Born of an Alternate Earth in appearance instead of another planet, Hexah, or Hope, is actually a humanoid alien made out of pure energy. However, her people had evolved beyond the petty things such as good and evil, or emotions. But Hope was an anomaly, suggested as a defect of evolution and cast out as a youngling after her father died. However, she became adopted by Thanatos, sensing much talent, as well as giving her two sisters: Kaladar and Lawra. She got along famously with Kala, but Lawra seemed to be the bitter one around the two, since she had to work twice as hard, but still remained unnoticed. Personality Hope is a complex person who has grown up without the guidance of her father or her people. Her only role model was her stepfather, Thanatos, which had caused her to develop a delinquent attitude and a lust for power. Hope had spent some time in Space Juvenile Hall, (being the target of bullies), which only made growing up more difficult. Due to the harshness and misfortune that has befallen her with every encounter with Isaac, and especially her stepsisters, Kala and Lawra, Hope had become quite resentful and bitter. To compensate for her insecurities, she always acts very arrogant and ego-driven, striving to prove her superiority over others, Kala above all, whose combat prowess and power she is highly jealous of. Though she seemed to have found some measure of redemption after defeating Khronan and avenging her father's death, she ends up becoming bitter and corrupted again, due to her no longer being chained by her stepfather once she boards the Darksyde. She began to improve after her father’s After-Soul told her she was living her life wrong, but the faithfulness of Ken Heels seems to have given her strength as well as trust in Ken, as like all alien girls, she’s drawn and fallen in love with him. Despite her faults, Hope can be friendly and sociable when she feels like it. After she and Ken became a couple, she relaxed and has more of a sense of humor than before, only dropping it when under the influence of either Thanatos or under the Alpha Rune's power. She has also become more childish than before, with the cheerful innocence that comes along with it. Skills/Abilities Powers *'Mana Manipulation' *'Teleportation' *'Levitation' *'Mind Reading' Skills *'Knowledge of Ancient Artifacts' Equipment * SIG Suit * Alpha Rune (Power Gem) Relationships Hope's Relationships Gallery Voice Actor Kari Wahlgren Navigation Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Aliens Category:Humans Category:Crew of the Darksyde Category:Andolites Category:Isaac's Love Interests Category:Daughters of Thanatos